


Not Beyond Repair

by Smelly_Trash_Panda



Series: JDronica Connected One-shots [1]
Category: Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:47:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22704931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smelly_Trash_Panda/pseuds/Smelly_Trash_Panda
Summary: Takes place right after Seventeen.JD is just a sad broken little bean who needs help and support.Veronica wants to help JD.
Relationships: Jason "J. D." Dean & Veronica Sawyer, Jason "J. D." Dean/Veronica Sawyer
Series: JDronica Connected One-shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1642942
Comments: 4
Kudos: 52





	Not Beyond Repair

**Author's Note:**

> There's a tiny bit of swearing, just so you know

Veronica let out a sigh and relaxed into the comfort of JD's embrace. Despite what he'd done, no, what they'd done, she couldn't help but feel safe in his arms. She wished she could stay like this forever, his warm breath tickling her ear, his chest pressed firmly into her back, his arms wrapped around her waist protectively, but she knew she couldn't. 

"Jason," Veronica began, sounding unsure. She felt him tense up behind her, she'd never used his real name before.

"Yes?"

"I want you to promise me something else." She paused, not sure how to continue. He seemed to notice her hesitation and gently rubbed her hand with his thumb.

"What is it Ronnie?"

She took a deep breath before allowing the words to spill out of her mouth. "Iwantyoutogototherapy."

"What?" 

She bit her lip and tried again, "I-I… I want you to try going to therapy." She immediately regretted saying it as she felt him tense up further, tightening his grip around her waist.

"Ronnie I-"

"Just to try it out." She turned around in his arms, looking up at his nervous face. "You need help JD, help I can't provide. If it makes you feel better, I'll go with you. I'm not innocent in this either. Please, at least think about it."

He glanced away from her, and she could see the inner conflict in his eyes. "What's the point? Everyone except you thinks I'm insane. And for good reason. I'm damaged Veronica, badly damaged."

She could feel tears welling up in the corners of her eyes, she had to try again, push harder. She refused to lose him to the darkness. "JD…" she raised her hands to his cheeks, gently turning his face back towards her. "Yeah you're damaged, but you're not beyond repair." She leaned closer, the tip of her nose brushing against his. "The world is unfair, and it sucks. Your mom should have stayed to protect you, your dad should care more about you, people should get to know you before judging you." She could feel the tears freely flowing down her cheeks now. "We should have met sooner, but it's not too late. I love you JD, and I don't want to lose you the anger and pain the world shoved inside you." 

He was crying now too, so she lifted her hand and wiped away his tears. "I don't want to lose you," she said again softly. "So please, can you try… for me?"

He was quiet for a long time, just staring into her eyes with a mixed look of deep despair and love. "O-okay…" he whispered. 

She smiled and leaned in closer, her lips brushing over his as she leaned in to kiss him. "Thank you." Pulling away from him after a moment, she pulled his head down to the crook of her neck wrapped her arms around him. "I'll try and book an appointment for next week, okay?"

He nodded, his nose tickling her neck. "Thank you Ronnie, you're too good for me." 

She shook her head and began threading her fingers through his hair. "Without you I'd still be a weak pathetic little girl kissing Chandler's ass."

He let out a soft chuckle that got muffled by her shoulder, "true, but I could have gone about it better."

"What's done is done."

He let out a mumble of agreement before moving his head up to look at her. "Could I stay with you tonight? I… don't really want to face my dad right now."

She gave him a gentle smile and kissed the tip of his nose, "of course."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for taking the time to read my fic :3 I'm planning on making this part of a series of one-shots that are technically connected, but could be read sepratly. Keep ur eyes peeled for new ones if you enjoyed this.


End file.
